


Breakfast!

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Never A Dull Moment [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: It's not just hobbits who like second breakfast





	Breakfast!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, Green + Eyes prompts

John Watson groaned and opened his eyes. He found a pair of bright green eyes looking back at him from a distance of about three inches.

“What?” he muttered. He’d been out for a drink with Greg Lestrade the previous evening and had got back late. He’d had no intention of waking up until at least mid-morning. From the limited amount of light in his bedroom he concluded it was only eight o’clock.

The small black cat dug her claws into his chest as he shifted slightly. Then John remembered. It was Christmas Eve. Stanley Hopkins was spending Christmas with them, which meant Tilly was there too.

“Go and ask Stanley for breakfast,” John said.

Tilly reached out a small paw and tapped him on the nose.

“Okay, I’ll go downstairs and open the bedroom door and you can go in and tell him it’s breakfast time.”

Reluctantly John got out of bed and went downstairs, the little cat bouncing down after him. It was only when he reached the bottom of the stairs that he remembered Tilly’s bed was in Sherlock’s bedroom, so there had been nothing to stop her waking Stanley, or even Sherlock, to ask for her breakfast.

“Blasted cat!” John exclaimed.

Now he was up he decided he’d at least make himself a cup of tea, which he would take back to bed. Tilly followed him into the kitchen. They had a momentary standoff while Tilly mutely looked at John demanding her breakfast and John glared back refusing to get it. Then John gave the little cat her breakfast and took his tea back to bed.

A couple of hours later John decided he would go and get himself some breakfast. When he came into the kitchen, he found Stanley preparing to feed his cat.

“You do know I fed Tilly earlier, don’t you?” John said.

“So did I,” Sherlock called from the living room.

The little cat managed to look completely innocent.


End file.
